Not an Evens, a Winchester
by JaydenWinchester
Summary: Part one in "The real family business" series. Lily finds out that her father isn't her father. This is what happens when she has more family than Petunia.


Not an Evans

A Winchester

Part 1 in "The Real Family Business" verse.

**Hey people this is my first story in my new series "The Real Family Business. This is kind of like the Prequel, it is one chapter that leads up to the second fic. Also I don't remember the real age difference between Lily and Petunia so this is the age difference between the three of them:**

**John is seven years older than Lily **

**Petunia is three years older than Lily. **

** So, enjoy also please review.**

* * *

Lily was five when she found out she was not the daughter of the man she thought was her daddy. She was supposed to be taking a nap upstairs and her parents had been yelling about something. So, she tiptoed down the stairs in till she was able to hear the conversation.

"I can't believe that you would do that to me!" Her dad yelled. Lily saw the tears in her mothers' eyes and the mad look on her fathers face.

"I-I was going to tell you…" Her mother started but was soon cut off.

"When? When some man showed up at our front door asking to see her? When she was in the hospital and we couldn't give accurate information?" Her dad asked. Her mother opened her mouth to answer but was soon cut off.

"I should of known. No one in either of our family has red hair." He said. Lily gasped and looked at her long hair. Her mother had said that she got her hair from her grandmother. Lily had never met the woman so she hadn't thought that it was false. She heard her mother start to speak but she couldn't listen anymore. She then went back upstairs so she could try to nap. By the time she managed to fall asleep her mother came up to wake her up. Lily never said anything about hearing the conversation and from what it looked like her parents made up, but it was only for a little bit.

A few years latter, when Lily was seven, her parents finally found the courage to tell her about the argument that had happened two years previously. Though Lily thought it was more because Petunia was doing a family tree project. They carefully explained to the both of them how Lily had a different daddy because mommy had made a mistake. Lily wasn't too shocked because of what she heard but Petunia was devastated.

"How could you do that mummy? Why would you hurt daddy like that?" Petunia asked. Lily glared at her sister before smiling sadly. Her 'dad' scolded Petunia before looking at Lily.

"Lily, just because I am not your biological father doesn't mean that I love you any less than Petunia." He said. Lily nodded and hoped her father kept his promise. To be fair he did last a week before he started to show more affection to Petunia and less to Lily. After he started to do this Lily stopped calling him dad, he didn't notice this at all. Lily got her mother to write her father once she stopped seeing Petunias dad as her own and she wanted to know her dad. The letters went on for months and by Christmas Lily got to finally meet him. He came to see her on her winter break.

"Hey Lily." He said happily. Lily grinned but it fell when she saw he didn't have red hair.

"I thought that…" She started but her cut her off.

"Red hair? No, that's my mother you got that from. You look allot like her you know. But you have your moms green eyes." He said happily. She grinned and gave him a big hug. They then went out to the drive in and did some other fun things. He even bought her some ice cream.

"You have an older brother." He said after he bought her a strawberry cone.

"Yeah?" She asked. He nodded and started to walk in the direction of a park.

"Yup, he is about seven years older than you. He wants to meet you by the way. Won't shut up about how he will protect you from boys." He said. Lily grinned as he told her about her brother. Her dad told her how he was on his schools track team and how he loves to go fishing. He even told her about his dream to get into the military.

"I want to meet him." Lily said. Her dad grinned and told her that she will soon. When they finished their ice cream, he took her back to her house. Lily went to bed with a big smile on her face but before she went to sleep, she desisted that she wants to move in with her daddy. She wanted to meet her big brother John.

It was a few months before she got to see her brother. She had to wait in till she was out of school so she had a longer time to visit. When her mother asked her if she wanted to go to her fathers that summer Lily hadn't missed a beat to say yes. She was excited to go visit and maybe even live there. She had packed the second her mother said she would tell her father her answer. Petunia wasn't that happy about Lily going but she didn't voice her complaint about it. Lily thought she might of if her dad didn't tell Petunia that he would b taking her anywhere she wanted to go that summer.

When it was time for Lily to leave her mother was the only one to accompany her to the airport. Lily didn't mind though, it was quiet and peaceful. The flight itself wasn't that bad concentering how long it was. When she did get to her destination the first person she saw was her father standing with a big sine that read '**Winchester' **on it. She grinned and ran over to him when she go to off the escalator. When she reached him she saw a teenage boy with her dad. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He was kind of tall, well taller than her that's for sure. He also had a kind smile that she really liked.

"Hi, I'm John." He told her. She grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Lily." She said after he let her go. He nodded and they looked at their father who had apparently went to get her bag. When he got back they got some food and then went home.

During Lilys stay her and John got along good most of the time. There were times that they fought but that was normal for siblings. Though their fights included pranks that escalated quickly. Like Lily would put pink hair dye in Johns shampoo and then he would cut hers in the middle of the night. The odd thing was that Lilys hair would turn normal length in a few days. Now that freaked John out a bit, though he never complained like Petunia had when something similar happened.

"Y-you don't think I am a freak?" Lily asked. John shook his head and pulled his baby sister into a hug.

"Never, why has someone called you that?" John asked, Lily could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"Yeah, my sister thinks anything not natural is a freak. She started calling me that after she found out." Lily said. John glared at nothing in particular. He stuck closer to Lily after that, not letting his baby sister leave his sight for more than a minute. Lily never complained, afraid that if she did he would get upset.

Lily didn't want to leave when the summer ended. She had begged her dad to let her stay but he never really answered her pleads. John had been upset when he found out Lily wasn't staying. He locked himself in his room for the last week of her stay. Lily had tried to get him out but he wouldn't budge at all. She was upset with this and she tended to stay outside of his bedroom all day except for bathroom and food breaks. When the say she was suppose to leave came Lily didn't leave her bedroom. She had thought that if she stayed in her room she wouldn't have to leave. Her dad eventually had to go inside and carry her out of her room but he didn't take her to the car, no he took her to the dinning room.

"Lily, if you really want to stay you just have to sign this okay. Your mom already did so now it is your turn okay?" He asked her. She grinned and took the pen out of his hand to sigh it. That was one of the best days in Lilys life if she was being honest.

Lilys life with her dad and brother was amazing. She made allot of friends at her school and her brother kept his first promise to her, he 'protected' her from boys. He scared the crap out of most of the boys that looked at her in the wrong way. Though it wasn't all bad because he even protected her from bullies. John easily became Lilys protector. She told John this one time and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face for a week. He loved the idea of being his baby sisters protector. Lily would never say this out loud but she was happy that she managed to get John to smile for that long with one sentence. Lily never saw Petunia like that, in fact she saw Petunia as someone to be protected from. When they were little Lily had wanted to be like Petunia because that is what she thought girls were suppose to be like. Now that she is older she doesn't think that at all. That being said it didn't stop Lily from missing them. She asked her dad if she could visit them around the end of summer, he said yes but she had to be home before the final week of summer.

So the summer after her final year of elementary school she went to visit her mother and sister, much to Johns dislike. John still hasn't gotten over finding out about Petunia being mean to his well their sister. So the idea of Lily being with her for a month didn't sit well with him. So the day Lily went back to see her mum and sister John went to the airport with her and their father.

"Don't forget to write me munchkin." John said.

"How could I forget?" Lily asked. John shrugged and pulled the girl into a hug.

"See you in a month." He said. She nodded and ran to the gate, waving goodbye to them as she ran. She knew she was going to miss them, but she also knew she would regret not seeing her mum when she had the chance.

Lilys stay with her mum and sister was an uncomfortable one. Petunia would spend hours glaring at her and when ever she tried asking why she would storm into the other room screeching. Lily was upset about that the first few times she did it but after the fifth time it happened Lily stopped caring about it as much. During her stay with them she received a letter from a school called Hogwarts. It told her that she was accepted into a school for magic. A teacher came the next day and explained everything to her and her mother. They spent the day in a place called Diagon Ally. Lily had a blast but when she told Petunia she yelled at her.

"I knew it! You are a FREAK! You aren't normal! Their divorce is your fault! If it wasn't for you and that stupid affair they would still be together!" She yelled. Lily was about to turn back to the house when a boy walked over to her.

"She's jealous you know? You are special and she is ordinary." He told her. Lily grinned and he picked a weed and blew it. When he did that it flew towards her, she watched in in amazement.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. He walked over to her and she giggeled.

"I'm Lily, Lily Winchester." She said.

"I'm Severus, Severus Snape." He said. She spent the rest of her time with him. He told her about the wizarding world and everything that he knew about Hogwarts. She loved every second of it, even if Petunia tended to run in the other direction when she saw them together. Lily wrote to her brother and dad telling them that she had to go to a wizarding school starting September. She sent a copy of her letter to them as well to prove it. Her dad was the first to write back telling her that he was proud and couldn't wait to see her that Christmas. John wrote back as soon as he could telling her that he was excited for her and that he was going to miss her waiting for him to pick her up.

School went by in a blink of an eye, as did her seven years there. During those years her dad died, John met a pretty girl named Mary, John went to the military, Lily started dating James, John threatened James, John proposed to Mary, Mary and John got married, then Lily and James graduated. After that John and Mary had a son named Dean, James proposed to Lily, James and Lily went into hiding, John and Mary had a son named Sam, James and Lily got married, Lily got pregnant, and Lily had a miscarriage. Mary died when Sam was six months and John started to hunt the thing that killed his wife. Lily tried her best to be there for her big brother. James and her even took the boys in for a little bit. When Sam was three Lily and James tried for a baby again. When they told John Lily was pregnant, he realized that he needed to step up and be a father to his boys again.

"We can always watch the boys when you are out John, it is really no problem." Lily said. He shook his head and pulled his little sister into a hug.

"No, Mary wouldn't want that. Plus you are starting a family of your own. You shouldn't be watching two boys when you are in this condition." John said. Lily grinned and looked at her nephews. Dean started smiling when he realized what this meant.

"We get to live with dad again?" He asked. Lily nodded and he ran to his father. Sam was right behind Dean and went to hug his father. Lily waved goodbye to her brother and nephew before she went back into the house. She saw her nephews and brother allot after that though, not that she was complaining. A few months latter, she found out that she was having a girl but when her old headmaster asked her what she was having, she said a boy. She had no idea why but she felt as if she needed to. She told her husband, brother, and her friends this after she told the lie.

"Why would we lie?" They asked.

"Because, I have a bad feeling. Like we wont be safe if we do." She admitted. They stopped questioning it right away and things went smoothly. They soon found out about the prophecy from Lilys old friend Severus. After this they came up with an escape plan to make sure they had a way out if Voldemort came after them. A few months latter Lily went into labor and she gave birth to a happy baby girl. She put a few charms on her to make her look like a boy to anyone that didn't know her true gender. The charm would last in till Lily died. They didn't want to risk it so they made the charm that strong. Everyone loved the child, they all said things like;

"He looks so much like his father, but they have your eyes." Or

"He is always smiling, little prankster just like his dad." Yes to the public Harry James Potter was the most special child. Only her close family knew how true that was. They ended up naming her Gwen after James mother and her middle names were Lily- Marie. They wanted to keep the Evens tradition of flower names for the girls and they also wanted to honor Johns wife, but Lily Mary didn't sound as good so they changed it a little bit. The next five months went by smoothly but that ended when James died in a fire that was in Gwens nursery, the same way Mary died in Sams. Lily was distraught about this, she ended up moving in with John and the boys. John didn't mind this at all.

"It's no trouble Lily. The boys love you and the runt. Plus they are starting to miss you." John said. Lily grinned and nodded.

"Thank you. Come on boys who wants to see Gwen?" Lily asked. The two boys ran over to play with their cousin. That night Lily and John sat down to talk about a few things.

"Originally Gwen was to go to Sirius if we died but to be honest I would feel allot better if you took her if I die." Lily said. John nodded and watched as his sister wrote down a few things.

"What ever happened, even if you are at your death bed make sure Gwen doesn't go to Dumbledore or my sister." Lily said.

"I promise." John said. Little did John know he would be keeping this promise. When Gwen was fourteen months Lily left her with John so she could visit her friend Alice. Voldemort had showed up the night Lily was leaving and he killed her first. Bellatrix had been there and torchered Alice and Frank while her master was dealing with Lily. The news got back to John quickly. He cried for the first time in years when he found out.

Three weeks latter John was standing with his two boys and Gwen who was in his arms looking over a grave. Many people came to the funeral Remus and Sirius included. John walked over to them to let them say goodbye to the small girl.

"You will take care of her right?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't I? She is family. Do remember, her mom wasn't an Evens she was and will always be a Winchester."

* * *

**That is the first fic to the series. Ok the next one will be of Gwen from where I left off to her getting her Hogwarts letter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my other fic. Oh before you ask about the name my friends youngest sisters name is Gwen and I really liked the name. She was originally was going to be named Cristal and go by Cris but…. Things change. So please review. (I added a few things to this.)**


End file.
